Second Interwar Period
Second Interwar Period (1955-1962) As World War 2 came to a close the world hoped to keep another World War from happening, having seen the horrors of 2 World Wars already and formed the UN. This could not be however, as one last World War emerged from the ashes of the prior ones. On June 5th, 1957 a group of Communists in Russia known as the Bolsheviks organized the largest organized revolt in human history (over 75% of Russians) which gave them power. The Bolsheviks threw out the Tsar, forcing him to Abdicate in front of the public. The people had grown tired of how slowly the Tsar was modernizing the nation and how over Arrogant he was, making claims such as "Russia is the most powerful nation in history", which the people knew was far from true. The people and even the military raised up and in just hours Russia went from what was essentially a Constitutional Monarchy, to a hardline Communist Dictatorship. The new nation was named the Communist State of Russia (CSR). The CSR controlled what was in OTL the Soviet Union and also Mongolia was part of the CSR. The Bolsheviks modernized Russia at an insane rate and Russia soon had over 2.5 million troops (most massed at Germany's eastern border). World War 3 (1962-1970) The Bolsheviks gave Germany one option; surrender the Kaliningrad Oblast region or face annihilation. When Germany arrogantly replied neither the Communist State declared war, thus beginning World War 3. Every nation in the world was effectively against one enemy, the Communist State. European troops worked together to try futilely to keep the Communists back, but they just couldn't do it; Europe had not prepared for another war because of the hope there would not be another war. Eventually, after losing nearly half a million men, the Europeans managed to hold back (although the Communists did manage to slowly inch their way closer to Berlin) the Communists just over 100 miles from Berlin. Mad amounts of death and destruction occurred as the Communists refused to stop, finally breaking through Allied lines and encircling over 100,000 men trapped in Berlin. These men bravely fought for months until Berlin finally caved to the Communists, who created the Communist (although in effect more Socialist than Communist) puppet state of East Germany, which acted mostly as a buffer state between the Communists and Democratic nations. East German troops and Russian troops worked together in pushing further yet, eventually taking more of West Germany which led to the invasion of Denmark and creation of the People's Republic of Denmark. Slowly the Russians and East Germans pushed towards Weimar (the temporary capital of Germany), despite huge Allied resistance. However the unstoppable advance of the Communists was halted just around 15 miles short of Weimar and just about 75 miles from the East German border. Both sides fought bloody battles, both sides made hardly any progress and, in the end, neither side could beat the other. The fighting near Weimar didn't end for nearly a year until the Allies finally made a tiny, yet moral boosting, push towards the East German border. The advance by the Allies was stopped in no time, with the Communists making a second push towards Weimar. One side had to give eventually and the Allies were taking heavier losses, so the Allies made an emergency retreat, leaving Weimar wide open for the Communists. Over 1.5 million Allied troops died trying to hold Weimar, but even with so many troops and even with Blitzkrieg, the Allies just couldn't hold the city without losing all their troops. The ground near Weimar was just obliterated; nothing but craters, turned up dirt and the piles and piles of dead. Weimar itself was converted into effectively a large-scale factory for the Communists to produce even more weapons. The Allies evacuated Germany itself, retreating to Occupied France (who's "in 5 years" independence was put on hold). The Communists expanded East Germany to be all of Germany and named it the People's Republic of Germany (or PRG). The US along with Canada developed the world's most genius plan: Battle Plan Red. The plan called for an invasion of Siberia (where Communist defenses were minimal) by 500,000 American and Canadian troops. The ultimate goal of the plan was to surprise the Communists and to use the last North American forces in a way that was more likely to succeed. Battle Plan Red was implemented in 1966 and succeeded in landing all troops without any resistance. The 500,000 men were well prepared for Siberia's winter and took the Siberian part of Communist Russia in no time. Russia didn't learn about the invasion from the East until the Allied forces arrived in Novosibirsk on June 3rd 1967. The Communists had to fight a war on 2 fronts now and they knew it would be insanely hard to hold both sides, but the Communists were determined, despite the Communists having lost over 2,000,000 troops already in the war. The Western Front is left with enough troops to easily hold their line and take more lands if necessary. Over 1,000,000 of the nearly 5,000,000 Communist troops are sent to the Eastern/Siberian front and arrive in just over 2 weeks time. The grueling battles on the Eastern front end in a slight Communist victory, given they retook all of Novosibirsk but one of the suburbs, however given the over 250,000 Communist losses it was more a stalemate. The allies only lost around 125,000 troops defending Siberia. The Russian people start to think of the possibility of surrender, however they are still fiercely determined to keep the war going. Russia was producing weapons over 3 times as fast as the Allies. The Communist war machine could not be stopped. The Russian Air Force begins strategic bombings of Paris and smaller bombings of other French cities. The Eiffel Tower is destroyed (it collapses) by a Communist bomber on January 13th 1968. The French Air Force fights the battle of Paris, however the French Air Force is defeated in just hours; Communist bombings continue in Paris. 100,000 British troops join the other Allied forces on the Eastern Front. These forces start to push the Communist forces back out of Novosibirsk and succeed after 1.5 weeks of brutal street fighting. The Communists advance into bordering regions of France. Suddenly, on January 12th, 1970 the fighting ends. The people of Germany and Russia are tired of the huge (nearly 10 million Communist troops at this point) loss of life the war had caused and all rebelled (including troops tired of fighting) and brought back the Republic of Russia with a Democratic way of electing a president (no Tsar). The Communist dictator is hanged infront of the masses as the crowds cheer. In Germany, the same events occur. The war ends with the Treaty of Moscow-Berlin on February 1st, 1970. The treaty forces Russia and Germany to pay over 5 trillion dollars in damages. In addition France will become independent and retake Alsace-Lorraine. The war is over. Over 20 million soldiers died and it's estimated nearly 5 million citizens died. The world is committed to never letting another war of this scale occur, ever again. the UN officially prevents "any armed conflict in the world". The Allied nations take decades to rebuild their armies and the former Communist nations may never fully recover. Veterans from all 3 world wars are given the highest honor. Men who served in multiple World Wars are effectively gods in the eyes of Western nations. Denmark also becomes Democratic again. Category:Reversed World Wars